


This Heart, It Beats (Beats For Only You)

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: #buds, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, lol you have no idea how long it took to find biancas last name, until they arent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing, until it was something.</p>
<p>Title from "My Heart" by Paramore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Heart, It Beats (Beats For Only You)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ive been obsessed with backstage because "everyone is gay and i wont accept any other canon"  
> so naturally i wrote a fic  
> i literally wrote this in spanish class when we were supposed to be watching a film lol  
> so anyway enjoy

They didn't know how it started.

Jax and Miles had been working on a music project in one of the rehearsal spaces, joking around. But soon, someone said the wrong thing, and it had turned into a screaming match.

"I'm worried about you," Jax spoke in a softer voice.

"Well, I don't need you to worry about me," Miles retorted. "I just need for you to leave me alone." He tried to push past, but Jax stopped him with a hand on his chest. For some reason, that made Miles snap. He shoved Jax against the wall, holding him up tightly by his arms. They stared into each other's eyes. Jax's eyes were filled with fear and confusion, while Miles's were blazing with anger and somehting else Jax couldn't detect. Slowly, Miles leaned in and connected their lips. Jax's eyes widened and his heart rate accelerated as he froze in place. Miles took this as rejection and began to pull away, dropping his arms to his side, before Jax leaned back in, placing a hand behind Miles's head to keep him in place as they kissed. Miles moved his hands up to Jax's waist and kissed him deeply, their lips moving together in synchronicity. Soon, they pulled away from each other, smiling softly and panting slightly with a subtle blush on their cheeks.

"I really, really like you," Miles admitted. Jax's smile widened.

"I like you, too," he replied.

"Yeah, I could tell." They shared a laugh. Miles let go of Jax. He leaned next to him against the wall and slid down, sighing heavily as he went and putting his face in his hands.

"Something wrong?" Jax wondered, sliding down next to Miles.

"I just...I know Alya likes me," he confessed. "And I know Bianca likes me."

"Well, duh, everyone does."

"Exactly, but I want you." Miles reached over and held Jax's hand to punctuate his point. "And I don't want to lead them on."

"Well, we can just be open about our relationship. That way they can get the hint and no one gets hurt. Especially you, because Bianca is ruthless. If we tried keeping this a secret, she's use it against us. If we just remain open about it from the get-go, she can't blackmail us."

"But...I'm not sure if I'm ready just yet. I mean...I haven't even talked to Mr. Park or my parents about this. How am I supposed to show the whole school?"

"I...never thought of it that way." Jax paused before looking into Miles's eyes. "So...what do we do?"

"Honestly...I don't know." They looked down in silence. Suddenly, Jax spoke up.

"Well...maybe we could start with a date?" He smiled hopefully.

Miles returned the smile wholeheartedly. "Yeah. I'd like that."

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> blah comment  
> blah better than kudos  
> blah but you can do that too  
> k bye im tired lol


End file.
